


Drunk on You; High on Sin

by Ruunkur



Series: Drunk on You [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alludes to both, M/M, Not quite gore, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: They're dancing a dance, where neither of them knows how it'll end.





	Drunk on You; High on Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written to "Vampire Smile" by Kyla La Grange
> 
> This, may end up turning into a full length thing, I haven't decided yet. But have some Takeru/Ken something or another that's not quite smut. Not a healthy relationship, either.

Ken smiles, his hand drifting over the bare skin of the man beneath him. It's cool in the apartment, cooler than he would like, with the windows thrown open.

He lets out a slow breath, his fingers trailing over the man's skin and shaking his head. They had come back to this place, once every few months. Each having promised to stop. But he knew, deep down, that they wouldn't stop, not now.

His fingers linger on one of the many bite marks that are scattered over shoulders and upper back. The man shudders, drawing in a breath and Ken smirks.

"They'll wonder where we went," he breathed, dropping his mouth next to the other's ear. The words are a whisper, his fingers trailing down the man's spine.

"Maybe you should give up on your war, Ichijouji."

The man laughs, pulling his hand way from the other's spine. The man groans, pushing himself up. Blond hair spills in front of his face, unpinned still from last night. His eyes are heavy lidded, a bruise starting to form above his collar bone.

"Mmm, I still want my payment in blood, Takaishi."

Takeru arches an eyebrow, brushes hair out of his face. There's scars that litter his hands, scars that Ken had seen put there, had put there himself. He smiles, closing the space between them, pressing his hand to Takeru's collar bone. He dips his head, kissing the other man's neck.

"Ichijouji," Takeru groans, lifting a hand and moving to shove his face away.

Ken just rolls his eyes, pulling back before Takeru could finish the movement. He catches the stray hand, entwining their fingers together. "You would look so pretty, don't you think, with a collar around your neck. I could make one in silver, to accent the gold you wear."

"And follow you down into hell?"

Ken laughed, the sound overtaking the room. He reached out, his fingers curling in Takeru's hair. "How about black? Then it will stand out."

There was a groan, Takeru letting Ken pull his head towards him, kissing him. They broke a moment later, panting heavily into the air.

"They're going to miss me," Takeru whispered.

Ken shoved him onto his back, straddling him. "They have their angels and their strong fighters. I don't have any angels on my side, Takaishi. I can fix you wings with black feathers and gold, and you will look so beautiful."

Takeru closed his eyes, feeling the silk sheets underneath him. The bed was larger, more comfortable than anything he had in the base camps. Even being a general, there was little they could afford in way of luxury during a war.

Ken splayed his hands out on Takeru's chest, his knees squeezing on either side of Takeru's hips. "How much longer do you think you have before they come looking for you?"

Takeru grunted, his response cut off as Ken leaned down, kissing him. They were deep into enemy territory, his territory, and no one would find Takeru, not if he wished it.

"Ichijouji-"

He kissed Takeru again, hearing the man moan into his mouth. His fingers moved, brushing strands of hair from Takeru's face, curling into the strands and he deepened the kiss, adjusted himself, pressed his knee to Takeru's groin.

"Stay with me," Ken whispered, breaking off the kiss.

Takeru stared at him, eyes glazed over. His breathing was ragged and he took in a breath. This had been a war that raged since they were in school. One that spanned years, generations. One that would never end. Ken stood, face one side down. The angel under him squirmed, closing his eyes.

He lets out a breath, soft against Ken's cheek.

They would leave their hidden room, go back to their posts. They would leave this world behind, return to the other world and smile at each other as if nothing were wrong. That was the deal. They kept the war out of the human world, kept it in this one. No reason to bleed the dream with the real.

It wouldn't do to let lose the armies in the human world, where there was no proper defenses.

"Takeru," Ken whispered, pressing his knee higher, feeling the erection. "Takeru, stay with me."

The man squirmed, his eyes flashing open. His pupils were dilated, his breathing heavy. Gold eyes locked onto dark ones, Takeru taking a small gasp of air as Ken leaned down, biting his neck.

"Ken-" Takeru began, his voice breaking into a moan as Ken trailed the kisses downwards, leaving bite marks down the path. He let go of Takeru's hair, his hands resting on the other's shoulders. He felt Takeru's hands come up, bracing against his own shoulders.

It was easy, to lose themselves in the process. Easy to make Takeru moan, his fingers moving, clutching and threading their way into Ken's hair. Easy to forget, just for one more day, that they had to face each other on the battlefield in the morning.

Easy, to lay there in the waning light, Ken's hand on Takeru's head, stroking his hair. While Takeru lay with his head on Ken's chest, eyes closed and humming. Both of them were tired, wasting their energies on fruitless tasks. Energies that they could have used on the battlefield.

"Join me," Ken whispered as the night slipped towards dawn.

Their lack of presence would have been noted, but neither were able to sleep, despite the tiredness that weighed down on them. They would have to leave their little safety, return to their armies before they could go to sleep. Takeru, slipping out from enemy lines. Ken, back towards the front, ever the present general. Face each other, dark versus light.

Ken, on his own, fighting for things that the others would never understand. Takeru, facing him down, fighting for the light that never made sense.

"Ken..." Takeru breathed, closing his eyes. There is pain in his voice and Ken shifts, drawing Takeru's chin up to face him. They lock eyes, Ken reading what he needed to from the gaze. His finger traces Takeru's cheekbone, resting just below his eye.

He lifts his other hand, brings it to Takeru's other eye, his thumbs pressing into the bones, sliding upwards to press against the bottom of his eyelids. He tilts his head, pressing into the touch.

Ken grins, moving his thumbs upwards.

It was easy, afterwards, to wrap the cloth around Takeru's eyes, hiding the back of it with his hair, He lifted his hands, cleaned afterwards to Takeru's cheek, turning the man's head towards him before kissing his lips, his forehead, his empty eye sockets.

"You'll so beautiful in black and gold, my love."

He cradled Takeru's head, his hands placed on his cheeks, kissing him. The angel moaned, his hands curling into the sheets.

Ken smiled then, his eyes glinting. He felt elated, to have the man with him. His beautiful, blind angel.


End file.
